


Desperate Measures

by Lamia of the Dark (VisceraNight)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: But not really romance, Crack, Desperation, Friendship, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-09-01 11:34:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8623027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VisceraNight/pseuds/Lamia%20of%20the%20Dark
Summary: Desperate times call for them.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was a speedwrite for a forum challenge. Prompt was the pairing.

~ Desperate Measures ~

Harry and Ron were starting to get desperate in their search for dates to the Yule Ball. They had already gone far past last-resort territory but every Gryffindor girl in their year (and also most of the third years) seemed to have a date for the ball already, as did all of the Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws that they knew well enough to try asking.

"Maybe we should just... go stag?" Ron put forth hesitantly.

"I'm a Triwizard champion! I can't go without a date. It's required of me," Harry whined.

"Well... maybe there's a Slytherin or two who wouldn't mind dating Harry Potter," Ron said, unable to keep an edge of bitterness from creeping into his tone as he spoke. "But I doubt any of them would be willing to go with a blood-traitor Weasley."

"Hey, I have an idea," Harry said slowly. "But you might not like it."

"What?"

"What if... we go to the ball... with _each other?"_

~ end ~


End file.
